TIE Silencer
Summary The TIE Silencer, official designated the TIE/vn space superiority fighter, was an advanced multi-role starfighter developed by Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems. The TIE Silencer was developed as a sort of spiritual successor to some of the greatest starfighters ever to see service with the Imperial Navy; drawing inspirations from the TIE Interceptor, TIE Advanced v1, TIE Advanced x1, and the notorious TIE Defender. Equipped with four powerful heavy laser cannons and two missile/torpedo tubes, powerful deflector shielding, and advanced stealth field generators, the Silencer was without a doubt one of the most well equipped and most deadly starfighters of its era. The Silencer was still under development as of 34 ABY, with only the most elite pilots in the First Order having a chance to test out this superb fighter in actual combat. One of them was Kylo Ren, who carried on a tradition set by Darth Vader and Vult Skerris, whereby imperial aces would have a chance to test out the latest and greatest starfighters in actual combat. Kylo Ren continues to collaborate with Sienar-Jaemus engineers, providing them with valuable input from his flights that will help them refine the Silencer and prep it for actual mass production, something which the new Supreme Leader of the First Order looks forward to eagerly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes and heavy laser cannons Name: TIE/vn Space Superiority Fighter | TIE Silencer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Multi-role starfighter (space superiority fighter and strike fighter) Users: First Order Navy Length: 17.429 metres Height: 7.617 metres Width: 3.758 metres Material: Titanium alloy and Quadanium steel fuselage Needed prerequisite for use: One trained pilot Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: At least Town level+ with laser cannons (The L-s9.6 laser cannons of this line are superior to the now outdated L-s9.3 model used on the TIE Interceptor and TIE Defender. The L-7.5 heavy laser cannons are even more powerful than the L-s9.6 model). Mountain level with missiles/torpedoes (Equipped with the same ST7 concussion missile tubes as on the TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter. A barrage of four these missiles could cause severe damage to the unshielded hull of an MC85 Star Cruiser) and heavy laser cannons (Can damage the armour of captial ships; inflicted heavy damage on the Raddus) Speed: Supersonic atmospheric speed (Never specified but likely in this range. Superior to the Galactic Civil War era TIE Interceptor and A-Wing and in all likelihood comparable to the TIE Advanced line and the TIE Defender, which did provide many design inspirations for the Silencer. This is proven by the fact that it is far swifter than the First Order’s own TIE/fo and TIE/sf lines). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Should be superior to Clone Wars era starfighters, which have proven themselves capable of covering 200,000 km in mere moments, and the likes of the Carrion Spike). Massively FTL+ travel with hyperspace (Hyperdrive class never specified but likely a Class 2 at the very least if not Class 1. Should thus be at least this fast or even twice as fast) Durability: At least Large Building level+, likely higher without deflector shields (Should be no less durable than the likes of the TIE Defender). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Superior deflector shielding compared to any other starfighter of the era. Should be more than capable of taking numerous shots from the Taim & Bak KX-series laser cannons used on the X-wing line, a quick burst from such cannons being enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with missiles/torpedoes. Weaknesses: The craft is known to have extremely sensitive controls which are very difficult to master but this is a minor issue; sufficient training can fix this problem. Otherwise it has no notable weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7